En Equipo
by Capuchina
Summary: Hermione Y Ron Dejan A Un Lado Las Peleas Y Descubren Que Su Trabajo En Equipo, Es Mucho Más Eficaz Que Gringotts. ¡Colección De Mini Viñetitas Independientes! :3
1. Pasar El Tiempo Juntos

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Estaba indecisa, sobre publicar estas viñetitas o no, son muy grandes para ser drabbles y muy pequeñas para ser one-shots, las escribí un día despues de terminar el séptimo libro y cuando me dí cuenta eran diez, subiré cinco ahora y si les gustan subiré las otras cinco el siguiente martes.**

**Espero que les gusten :3****

* * *

****Pasar El Tiempo Juntos**

Había tenido un día terrible en la facultad, llovió torrencialmente toda la mañana, hacia un espantoso frio acompañado de neblina húmeda y en el primer cambio de clase tuvo la "suerte" de pisar un profundo charco que se coló de sus zapatos hasta sus pies, para medio día podía sentir ya, el aviso en su nariz de un seguro resfriado. También quiso adelantar el proyecto de la próxima semana, pero este resulto más complicado de lo que pensaba y gasto su hora del almuerzo para terminar, cuando por fin creyó que se había liberado de un poco de trabajo por un par de días, su profesor de la ultima clase decidió que una redacción de dos mil palabras sobre "Las propiedades curativas de la mucosa de dragón" era ideal para completar el punto extra en su calificación. Así que para las dos de la tarde, Hermione estaba cansada, molesta, hambrienta y sus pies mojados producían un gracioso sonido cuando caminaba.

Apenas sonó la campana de salida se levantó como bólido hacia la biblioteca para empezar con su redacción, pero no contaba con que los chicos de primer grado tenían exámenes finales y el edificio estaba a reventar, después de veinte minutos de deambular entre las salas de estudio en la planta baja, encontró una mesa vacía pegada hacia una ventana, se sentó y comprobó resignada porque era la única mesa disponible, el seguro del marco estaba roto y la ventana no cerraba bien, así que una pequeña pero helada corriente de aire se abría paso entre los bordes, provocándole a la castaña un horrible escalofrío en la espalda, diez minutos después resolvió que lo mejor era quitarse la chaqueta y acomodarla junto a la ventana para no dejar pasar el aire, al principio pareció resultar pero su cuerpo resintió rápidamente el cambio de temperatura y paso las siguientes dos horas luchando con sus dedos entumecidos… no podía esperar a que fueran las ocho…

Fue a las tres de la mañana, lo recordaba perfectamente, una estrepitosa tormenta parecía caer justo encima de su cabeza y fuertes rayos y truenos la acompañaron toda la noche, los cristales repiqueteaban por la fuerza de la lluvia, los arboles azotaban sus ramas unos contra otros y la pequeña gotera de la llave de la cocina, parecía hacer más escándalo que una manada de centauros, normalmente esto no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo; él dormía como una roca, siempre había tenido el sueño pesado, pero últimamente padecía de un horrible desorden de sueño, no lograba conciliarlo por la noche pero parecía atacarlo a media tarde en los entrenamientos de quidditch cuando no podía darse el lujo de parpadear. La siempre divertida personalidad de Ronald Weasley dependía principalmente de tres cosas: Comer, Dormir y Hermione , así que cuando llegaba a su departamento después de un agotador día en el campo de quidditch, teniendo por único alimento emparedados de: "Lo que sea que no este caducado en la alacena", sin poder dormir aún a pesar de estar terriblemente cansado y lejos de pasar otro día con su novia a causa de los compromisos de ambos, lo hacia tirarse en la cama con unas ganas inmensas de llamar a su mamá.

Había logrado cerrar los ojos un par de horas cuando sonó el reloj, el pelirrojo lo calló de un manotazo y se acomodo boca a bajo para seguir durmiendo, vano fue el intento pues el sueño no regreso y rendido se levanto para darse una ducha. La habitación aún estaba muy oscura así que busco a tientas la silla donde siempre dejaba la toalla, su dedo gordo del pie, fue el primero en encontrarla y Ron solto un fuerte aullido de dolor, gritó todas las palabrotas que se sabía y cojeando entro en el baño. Termino de arreglarse veinte minutos después, pero se llevo una sorpresa al notar que se había tardado mas de lo que debía y que iba muy atrasado para el entrenamiento, llegó con media hora de retraso y eso le costo diez vueltas al enorme campo de quidditch corriendo, estaba molido para cuando le toco entrenar de verdad, le golpearon al menos cuatro bludgers en la cara sin contar las que había recibido en el resto de su cansado cuerpo. El entrenador le grito una hora seguida y lo mando a casa con doscientos galeones menos en su paga… no podía esperar a que fueran las ocho…

Diez minutos para las ocho.

Ron esperaba en una mesa del restaurante "Au Revoir", se revolvía ansioso el cabello y estaba inmerso en una lucha interna para no comerse el pan de cortesía de un solo bocado, miró por ultima vez los recién horneados panecitos y estaba apunto de rendirse cuando la vio llegar… se levantó como un resorte de su silla y la abrazó, un abrazo fuertemente correspondido, ambos habían vivido una pesadilla durante todo el día y tuvieron que contener las ganas de llorar aliviados de estar en los brazos del otro. Se sentaron lo más cerca uno de otro que pudieron y tras un suave beso se dispusieron a olvidar sus problemas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntaron ambos al unísono y se sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Mejor ordenamos… ¿Sí? –sugirió el pelirrojo sin ánimos de contestar la pregunta.

Los dos jóvenes comieron únicamente acompañados de sus sonrisas, pues estaban tan hambrientos que engullían un bocado tras otro, cerrando los ojos de satisfacción por poder llevarse algo a la boca. Una hora más tarde salieron del restaurante y Ron llevó a la castaña hasta su departamento, no habían podido dejar de besarse en todo el camino, estaban felices de poder estar a solas y ninguno quería empañar el momento hablando sobre su horrible día.

-¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó una renovada Hermione caminando hasta la puerta.

-No, yo… -el pelirrojo bostezo- debo irme, hoy tuve que… bueno, eso no importa…pero no puedo quedarme.

-Por favor, solo un ratito… te extraño mucho…-dijo la castaña sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Ron sonrio.

- También te extraño, no sabes cuanto… pero…

-Por favor… -Hermione lo miró como si fuera una niña pequeña, sabía que Ron no le negaba nada a "esa" mirada y también sabía que usarla era "un golpe bajo", pero justo ahora… le necesitaba tanto…

-Bien… pero solo un rato –contestó encantado de que le convenciera.

Ambos entraron al cálido ambiente y se quitaron los abrigos y los zapatos.

Estaban demasiado cansados como para "alguna actividad" que sugiriera "esfuerzo físico", así que sonrientes se acomodaron en el sillón de la pequeña sala para ver televisión…

Diez minutos para las once.

Los dos jóvenes dormían profundamente, Ron incluso roncaba, ni siquiera habían podido prender el televisor…

Hermione se había acurrucado entre los brazos del pelirrojo y descansaba ajena de todo el frío que había sentido en la mañana, olvidándose de su naciente resfriado y envuelta en el aroma de su novio, Ron la abrazaba como si temiera soltarla y por primera vez en dos meses dormía de verdad, sin ruidos, ni tormentas, ni relojes y lo más importante … ella, porque "su ausencia" era la causa más dolorosa de su insomnio, y aunque no hablaran, salieran, o hicieran cualquier otra cosa… era maravilloso **pasar el tiempo juntos**.

* * *


	2. Cansancio

**

* * *

**

**Cansancio**

Hacia exactamente dos años que una argolla de oro se alojaba en su dedo anular, por ahora los jóvenes esposos vivían en el departamento del pelirrojo, "Solo hasta ahorrar un poco y estabilizarnos" se decían continuamente el uno al otro, cuando su verdadero "impedimento" era asimilar en pareja e independientemente el hecho de que ahora eran una familia, marido y mujer, juntos por el resto de sus vidas… no había nada de malo en eso, ninguno de los dos esperaba otra cosa que no fuera la oportunidad de amarse por más que para siempre, pero el común "miedo de recién casados" aún se escondía por los rincones. Él, el ultimo hijo varón de una familia de siete hermanos que había escuchado durante toda su vida: "_Todavía eres muy pequeño", "Inmaduro", "No puedes hacerlo solo", "Ellos son más grandes"… _tenia pavor de pensar que ahora era el jefe de una familia, de no poder hacerlo bien, o de que no fuera "suficiente"… mucho tiempo de su vida, fue feliz rehuyendo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad, pero ahora no estaban mamá y papá y ÉL ERA EL RESPONSABLE. Ella, la hija única de una familia de muggles que se desvivían en el regocijo de que su princesa fuera una bruja, dándole todo cuanto podían, haciendo sacrificios y anteponiendo su felicidad a la de ella, al dejarla "volar" por lugares que ellos no podían mostrarle, tenia miedo, miedo no saber dirigir un hogar en forma, de no ser capaz de ser paciente y de querer salir corriendo a casa en la primera oportunidad. Ellos, que se amaban más de lo que podían comprender, tenían pánico de que su amor no fuera suficiente para convivir en pareja y así terminar enfrascados en una pelea sin reconciliación, pero había momentos… cada vez más frecuentes… donde esas dudas… simplemente se desvanecían…

Le dolía terriblemente la espalda, el entrenamiento de esa tarde había sido particularmente agotador, el partido entre los Chudley Cannons y los Halcones de Falmouth estaba prácticamente tocando a la puerta y el entrenador los obligaba a dar un 2010 porciento, al final de la jornada la mitad del equipo terminó en la enfermería con alguna lesión o vomitando de cansancio y el resto estaba demasiado cansado como para incluso dirigirse la palabra.

Ronald Weasley se baño lo más "cuidadosamente" posible que pudo, por miedo de terminar de romperse algún hueso, se vistió en eternos treinta minutos y se marcho a casa.

-¡Hermione!, ya llegué… -gritó el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras de sí.

La castaña salió de la habitación principal con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando a su esposo deposito un largo beso sobre sus labios.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?... ¿Quieres cenar? –preguntó Hermione mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-¡Sí!... me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo él siguiéndola a paso lento.

Hermione sacó el estofado del horno en un gran tazón que sabia que Ron se terminaría entero y sentándose junto a él, lo observo expectante. El pelirrojo se llevo un enorme trozo a la boca y lo mastico con ganas, se quedo unos segundos meditando el sabor y dijo:

-Cada vez te queda mejor… está delicioso.

Ella sonrió.

Hermione, nunca había sido la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero como todo lo que hacia debía ser "perfecto", paso un largo tiempo tratando de igualar la comida de la Señora Weasley, pocos meses después, desistió de ese vano intento y se resigno a no quemar la carne por fuera y dejarla cruda por dentro, pero cual era su sorpresa cuando Ron le lanzaba esa mirada especial y le decía que estaba rico, no sabía si lo hacia para no lastimarla o si realmente le gustaba, cualquiera que fuera el caso, la castaña resolvió que no debía saberle tan mal, como para que pudiera fingir tan creíblemente que aquello estaba bueno.

Ron terminó más rápido que un naufrago y poniendo el tazón en el fregadero, beso suavemente la frente de su esposa y salió rumbo a su abitación. Se dejo caer bocabajo sobre la cama y se prometió a si mismo no levantarse jamás.

-Ron… cariño… ponte la pijama –susurro sonriente Hermione sentándose junto a él y acariciándole el cabello.

-No puedo… duele… -contestó él en un gemido apenas audible.

La castaña le miró divertida y le desato cuidadosamente los zapatos a lo que joven respondió con un suave gimoteo de placer, después se descalzo ella misma y con sumo cuidado se encaramó en la cama y se sentó en la cadera de su esposo, apenas paso sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y un fuerte y placentero –Ahhhhhh – se escuchó en la alcoba.

-¡Merlín Ron estas destrozado! –gritó asombrada de que se hubiera podido mantener en pie.

-Mmmmmmmmmm –fue la respuesta de este mientras disfrutaba del masaje.

Hermione deslizo suavemente sus manos por toda la espalda del pelirrojo, aplico un poco de presión en sus fuertes hombros y subía lentamente de su cintura hasta su cuello.

-Haaaaaa… que rico –suspiraba Ron de vez en cuando.

Ella sonreía enormemente, esa sensación cálida en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, le gustaba saber que le aliviaba, que se sentía mejor con solo el roce de sus manos, que podía calmar su dolor con un simple gesto y que disfrutaba de su tacto. Estuvo quince minutos más así, hasta que empezó a notar unos leves ronquidos por parte de su esposo, sonrio complacida y se acomodo cuidadosamente junto a él mientras apagaba las luces con un movimiento de varita.

-Te amo… gracias cielo…-murmuró el pelirrojo en la oscuridad.

-¿Ron? –le llamó ella temerosa.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Te gustó la cena?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la haces para mi… me sabe a gloria… -y sin decir otra palabra se quedo profundamente dormido.

Se sintió inmensamente feliz… lo abrazó mas fuerte y se acomodo a la perfección en el hueco de su espalda, como un molde… deposito un beso en uno de sus marcados hombros y se quedó rápidamente dormida también.

Ron sonrio entre sueños, Hermione… su Hermione… su esposa… le desaparecía _mágicamente_ todo su **cansancio**.

* * *


	3. EmbarazaDos

**EmbarazaDos**

¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar chocolates de menta a las once de la noche?, para Ronald Weasley la pregunta parecía fácil, pero justo en ese momento, después de una hora de estar vagando por la cuidad sin resultados, la respuesta ya no era tan clara. Hermione llevaba ocho meses de embarazo y los antojos eran más frecuentes ahora que cuando los primeros meses, y la pequeña Rosie parecía tener una afición especial por "antojar" en la noche. Eran mediados de abril así que el clima tampoco estaba de su lado, la castaña jamás había comido tanto helado en su vida, le daban unos bochornos espantosos que solo la deliciosa mezcla parecía calmar y aunque se suponía que _ella _estaba embarazada, _él_ había tenido la extraña sensación de querer comer cuando ella comía, y sentir asco por lo que ella rechazaba, tener sueño cuando la castaña dormía o querer sacarse la camisa, cuando su esposa se abanicaba insistentemente con las manos.

Finalmente encontró una pequeña tienda de dulces ya bastante lejos de su hogar que estaba apunto de cerrar, salió lo más rápido que pudo del automóvil y corrió hasta el local justo antes de que el encargado cerrara la puerta.

-Ya es muy tarde… vuelve mañana-dijo el tendero sacando sus llaves.

-¡No!... por favor señor debe venderme unos chocolates.

-Son las once de la noche hijo, no creo que mueras si los compras mañana.

-Usted no entiende, por favor… mi esposa…

-¡Lo siento!, pero tu esposa tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-¡NO!... no puedo regresar a casa sin esos chocolates –dijo ya desesperado tomando al hombre por el cuello de la camisa- mi esposa embarazada y yo NECESITAMOS esos chocolates o no dormiremos en toda la noche.

El señor de la tienda lo miro temeroso y cambiando rápidamente su expresión comenzó a abrir nuevamente la tienda.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?... mi esposa tenía debilidad por las gomitas confitadas y se volvía una fiera si no se las conseguía… tengo nueve hijos –explicó con un gesto de terror.

Ron sonrió.

Treinta minutos después el pelirrojo entraba por la puerta de su casa, hacia poco menos de un año que la había comprado para su nueva familia, que evidentemente venia en camino, era una casa grande, con los "lujos" que jamás imagino en su familia de nueve integrantes. Se sentía muy feliz de poder llevar a Hermione a vivir a SU casa, darle todo cuanto necesitaba y más y ahora que su bebe estaba por llegar, se sentía aún más orgulloso de que la pequeña Rosie tuviera una hermosa casa para jugar.

-¿Ron? –preguntó la castaña al escucharle subir por las escaleras.

-Sí.

-¿Los tienes?

-Claro que sí.

Se sentó rápidamente junto a su esposa en la orilla de la cama y como si ninguno hubiera comido un chocolate en años, abrieron desesperadamente la bolsa, descansando de alivio al poder meterse uno en la boca.

-Mmmmm

-Mmmmmmm

Hermione río.

-Lo siento… te hice buscar chocolates a las once de la noche… perdóname –pidió sonriente mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de sus esposo de donde no se movería hasta terminar la bolsa.

-No importa… yo también tenia ganas –contestó él con una sonrisa picara al tiempo que se chupaba los dedos.

-Se supone que la embarazada soy yo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi bebe también…- el pelirrojo cambio su tono de voz por uno más serio y miro a su esposa tiernamente- si estás feliz, yo estoy feliz, si estas triste, yo estaré triste, si estas enojada, yo temeré por mi vida y si tienes antojos… gracias a Merlín que yo también los tendré… es nuestra Rosie, estamos juntos… somos un equipo… embarazados… los dos…

La castaña lo besó profundamente.

-¿Embarazados? –le preguntó la joven entre besos y risas.

-Juntos… -contesto él de igual manera.

Hermione iba a decir algo más cuando se quedo callada de golpe, se toco el vientre y después la base del cuello.

-¿Hermione?... ¿Qué pasa?... –la sonrisa de Ron se desapareció rápidamente y miró a su esposa visiblemente preocupado.

-Yo… no… ¡Quítate! –le grito la castaña mientras corría lo más rápido posible al baño.

De inmediato Ron sintió un desagradable asco subir por su estomago y las ganas de vomitar invadieron su sistema, obligándolo a correr al otro baño de la planta alta.

Después de todo estaban **EmbarazaDos**.

* * *


	4. Una Máquina Bien Aceitada

****

**Una Máquina Bien Aceitada**

-Buenos días amor -murmuró somnoliento Ron mientras soltaba el abrazo que tenia sobre su esposa.

La castaña le beso la nariz y se abrió paso entra las cobijas de mala gana.

Eran las siete en punto de la mañana cuando el reloj sonó, el día había comenzado en la casa de los Weasley…

Hermione era quien se levantaba más temprano, se daba una ducha, tomaba su tiempo para arreglarse y a las siete con veinte despertaba a la pequeña Rosie de seis años, para que tomará un baño y se alistará para la escuela, a las siete con veintinueve el reloj volvía a sonar y Ron se levantaba, él, era el único con la fuerza y la entereza necesaria para darle un baño a el "torbellino de energía" que era Hugo Weasley a sus cuatro añitos, después lo vestía y lo mandaba a desayunar a la cocina. Hermione podía preparar un delicioso desayuno en dieciocho minutos y tomaba el suyo propio al tiempo que vigilaba que ninguno de sus pequeños manchara su ropa limpia. A las siete con cuarenta y seis Ron bajaba a la cocina, enfundado en el uniforme anaranjado de los Cannons y con una enorme bolsa deportiva al hombro, besaba a su esposa en los labios y metía dos cargas de ropa en la lavadora como "un muggle profesional", después desayunaba con el entusiasmo de un vagabundo y lanzaba un hechizo para lavar los platos. A las siete con cincuenta y uno Hermione peinaba a su hija, dando gracias a Merlín que heredara el cabello lacio de su padre, lanzaba once encantamientos de limpieza por toda la casa, alistaba su portafolio con los papeles más importantes de San Mungo y subía a los niños a la camioneta, Ron salía a despedirse de los pequeños y entraba nuevamente a la casa por su mochila y su equipo de entrenamiento donde Hermione lo esperaba con una vaso lleno de jugo verde y viscoso.

-Hasta el fondo –dijo divertida la castaña mientras le extendía el vaso.

El pelirrojo bufó malhumorado y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Iaaaggg… sabe espantoso.

-No es para tanto… te hace bien… es un jugo energético –murmuro Hermione mientras limpiaba cariñosamente los labios de Ron con una servilleta.

-¿Y porqué no lo tomas tú?

La castaña le miro risueña y él la tomo por la cintura.

-¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

-¡No!... no lo tomo porque, porque, porque… yo no tengo cuatro horas seguidas de entrenamiento físico… además sabe horrible –admitió sonriente entre besos- Bien, pasaré por Rosie a la escuela a la una y la llevaré a sus clases de ballet.

-Sí, yo pasaré por Hugo a la guardería y lo llevare a sus lecciones ka-ka-te… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Karate Ron, Karate… sigo pensando que es demasiado…

-¡Por supuesto que no!, no podemos tener a ese monstruo aquí con "todas su energías", tiene que hacer un deporte… como sea, a las tres pasaré por Rosie y la llevaré conmigo al campo de quidditch… tengo que terminar un papeleo.

-Y yo… recogeré a Hugo del Karate y lo llevaré…

-Con Luna… pasará la tarde con Lance° –le recordó Ron colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-Bien. Saldré de San Mungo a las cinco, así que regresare a tiempo para hacer la cena.

-Rosie y yo pasaremos por Hugo a casa de Luna y Neville y regresaré a más tardar a las…

-Siete. –contestaron al unísono firmemente.

-Excelente –dijo Ron – Me voy. Te amo.

-También te amo, que tengas buen día.

Un último beso y cada quien tomo su camino. Ron y Hermione Weasley eran **Una Maquina Bien Aceitada.**

* * *

° Lance es el hijo menor de Luna y Neville Longbottom tiene la misma edad e ímpetu que Hugo así que pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Más información en "Crónicas De Un Concierto".


	5. Alivio

**Alivio**

Se sentía fatal, hacía tanto calor que sentía la cabeza a reventar, ni amarrándose el cabello pudo bajar su temperatura, tenía mucha sed y apreciaba en su garganta la conocida molestia de una infección. San Mungo había estado a desbordar desde la primera hora de la mañana, la mayoría incidentes menores, pero que tenían el pabellón de urgencias trabajando a todo vapor. El clima de mediados de mayo se había encargado de producir en todo el personal del hospital esa sensación de cansancio y apatía, mientras que los pacientes estaban más irritables y el mal humor se respiraba en el aire. Hermione había atendido niños todo su turno, niños llorando, niños gritando, niños que no dejaban de moverse, niños que hacían demasiadas preguntas y la cereza del pastel era lidiar con los padres que pretendían demandar al hospital si no hacían preferencias con su pequeño.

A medio día la situación se calmó un poco y la castaña pudo salir a descansar un momento a saborear una botella de agua helada, estaba sintiéndose mucho mejor cuando un escándalo se escucho en el pasillo principal, al parecer un autobús noctambulo "había perdido el control" trayendo consigo treinta personas heridas de gravedad y una docena de gente del ministerio que pretendían calmar los ánimos de los familiares furiosos.

Hermione atendió tres casos graves en sanaciones de dos horas cada uno y ayudo a poner orden en las salas de espera donde el personal del hospital, gente del ministerio y familiares de las victimas peleaban a gritos, la presión hizo sucumbir su sistema y un fuerte resfriado se apodero de ella, acompañado de un agudo dolor en su garganta.

A las ocho de la noche termino su turno, la enardecida multitud se había disipado poco a poco y solo restaba esperar que sus pacientes mejoraran.

La castaña llegó a su casa con los ojos hinchados, la nariz congestionada, el cuerpo cortado y la garganta inflamada. Todo estaba en silencio y la limpieza general negaba la presencia de sus niños.

-¡Ron! –le llamó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se sonaba la nariz.

El pelirrojo salió sonriente de la cocina y la abrazó, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso sus cansados ojos.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera pude mandarte un patronus, hubo mucho trabajo y yo…

-Shhhhh –la silencio él cariñosamente –Ya lo sé… fui al hospital en la tarde y el Sanador en jefe me dijo que pasaba.

-¡Hablaste con Tom!... no me dijo nada -murmuró ella con enfado.

Ron sonrio.

-Todos parecían muy ocupados y no quise molestarte, pero me supuse que no llegarías temprano y pase por los niños, los lleve al parque, salimos a comer y les di un baño, estaban muy cansados, vimos televisión un rato pero se quedaron dormidos…

La castaña hizo un puchero y se abrazó nuevamente a su esposo.

-Eres mi héroe.

Ron le beso la frente y la sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y acercó el taburete de la sala para que ella pudiera subir sus pies.

-Te traje tus macarrones favoritos del restaurante y te preparé una poción para el resfriado, no es tan buena como las que tu haces, pero mañana te sentirás mejor –dijo Ron mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

Hermione terminó rápidamente con el enorme palto de macarrones y se bebió la poción de un trago, hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Ron la detuvo y la cargo fácilmente en su brazos llevándola hasta la cama, le quito los zapatos y como si fuera una niña pequeña le puso la pijama.

-Te amo… -susurró la castaña mientras Ron apagaba las luces y se acostaba junto a ella.

Ron se abrazó a la cintura de su esposa y le beso los hombros.

-No me abraces Ron… vas a contagiarte.

-No me importa -fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras le besaba el cuello.

Hermione sonrio y se acurruco cómodamente en el pecho de su esposo, el solo estar entre sus brazos era un absoluto **alivio**.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecieron?**

**Si les gustaron, haganmelo saber y subire las cinco viñetitas restantes el proximo martes :3**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**

**Y no olviden visitar: "Cronicas De Un Concierto"!!**


	6. Detalles

**Hola Ustedes!!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, hoy martes subí las cinco viñetitas faltantes y quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews, sus comentarios y sus sugerencias que me han alegrado enormemente el corazón.**

**Espero que estas tambien les gusten :3**

**Y ya me estarán leyendo en sus respectivas historias!! Jajajajaja**

* * *

**Detalles**

Se había levantado increíblemente tarde esa mañana, el entrenamiento del día anterior lo había dejado molido y su cuerpo le ordenó dormir unos minutos más. Cuando vio que el reloj marcaba diez para las ocho se levantó como un rayo de su cama, se puso el pantalón deportivo de los Cannons y se calzó los zapatos sin calcetines, bajo corriendo la escalera mientras se ponía una camiseta en el camino y tomó su mochila sin importarle su contenido, entró en la cocina donde su familia desayunaba y beso rápidamente a sus pequeños y a su esposa sin decir palabra, y aunque no le gustaba mucho conducir se llevó el automovil. Llegó a un minuto antes de que le penalizara el entrenador y un enorme suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios. Ronald Weasley se dejo caer agotado en la primera banca del vestidor para recuperar el aliento, pero poco le duró el gusto cuando vio a sus compañeros empezar a ponerse el uniforme… la noche anterior había sacado todo de su mochila, fue una tarde lluviosa y su ropa estaba mojada y lodosa, obviamente no la preparo en la mañana y toda la carrera había resultado en balde, abrió su mochila solo para cerciorarse de su estupidez y quedó sin palabras con lo que vio… toda su ropa… cada prenda lavada y perfectamente doblada, desprendiendo un suave aroma a lavanda, sus botas brillantes y su equipo sin rastro alguno de suciedad, dos pares de calcetines limpios, una muda de ropa interior y una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Que tengas un buen día amor"_

El pelirrojo sonrio ampliamente y rio con nerviosismo, su Hermione "una vez más" le había salvado el trasero. Se alistó para el entrenamiento con esa sonrisa boba que produce el amor y guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón para llevarla consigo. Tres horas después el juego terminó y los muchachos se disponían a disfrutar de su descanso, una hora para darse una ducha, relajarse y comer, y así poder regresar a las dos en punto, con nuevas energías a planear las estrategias de juego en la pizarra. Ron estaba en la regadera cuando comprobó nuevamente que el inicio de su día no había sido el mejor, al haberse saltado el desayuno y olvidar el almuerzo que su esposa preparaba siempre para él, se estaba retorciendo por dentro y su coraje incremento aún más cuando recordó haber dejado su dinero dentro de la chaqueta que había usado ayer, no era que no tuviera buenos amigos dentro de los Cannons, pero si algo odiaba el pelirrojo era pedir dinero prestado, su orgullo le hacía preferir morir de innanición. Conociendo de antemano el carácter que le producía el hambre, se vistió y se alejo del resto de sus amigos antes de empezar a gritar sin razón, se sentó en una banca lo más lejos posible del campo de quidditch y malhumorado paso veinte minutos maldiciéndose mentalmente.

-Hola tonto. –Ron escuchó suaves pasos a su espalda y creyó que el hambre le jugaba una mala pasada cuando la vio, Hermione le miraba sonriente… esa mirada tierna que le derretía el corazón –Saliste tan rápido esta mañana que olvidaste esto… -dijo ella mostrándole una gran bolsa de papel de las que usaba diariamente para envolver su almuerzo.

La castaña rió.

Ron se levantó radiante y la envolvió entre sus brazos al tiempo que depositaba un amoroso beso sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, ¿Lo sabías? –murmuró él besando las mejillas de su esposa.

-Mmmmm… estaba comenzando a dudar, no me lo dijiste esta mañana –dijo Hermione entre risas mientras soltaba su abrazo suavemente y se sentaba en la banca donde había estado Ron –Ven, debes estar muriéndote de hambre y te pones horrible cuando no comes.

El pelirrojo la siguió obediente y sentándose junto a ella comenzó a abrir la bolsa. Era un enorme emparedado de jamón con tres pisos de lechuga, queso, jitomate y algo de pollo en pan ligeramente tostado. El favorito de Ron.

-Merlín… te luciste esta mañana –susurró él y sin poder esperar más le dio una gran y crujiente mordida a su emparedado. La castaña le miró sonrojada, siempre que su esposo alababa su comida, sentía un suave calor en sus mejillas. Hermione se acercó más a él y feliz lo contempló comer, le acariciaba el cabello de vez en cuando y vigilaba risueña que la voraz hambre de Ron no manchara su uniforme de los Cannons.

El pelirrojo terminó rápido y dio un largo y "migajoso" beso en los labios de Hermione.

-Gracias amor... estuvo delicioso.

-Fue un placer… -Hermione le dio otro beso- Ya tengo que irme y tú también.

-Solo será un hora más, a los chicos les dará gusto verte y no habrá ningún problema con el entrenador… ¿Te quedas? –preguntó él como niño pequeño.

Ella sonrió.

-No puedo Ron… lo siento… pero ¡Oye!... te preparé tu favorito para esta noche, te encanta el filete, me aseguré de hacer las papas como a ti te gustan y… ¡Te haré una tarta de manzana!... ¿Qué dices?...

Ron la miró serio.

-Digo que te amo… vete o te abrazaré y no te iras jamás –Hermione lo beso risueña.

–Bien, voy a aparecerme en San Mungo, te veo en casa a las siete- Ron le sonrió una ultima vez y en un segundo la solida imagen de la castaña desapareció…

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato observando el lugar donde había desaparecido. Hermione había salvado todo su día, el uniforme, el equipo, el almuerzo y la cena que había preparado para esa noche. A Ron le gustaba sentirse mimado, sentirse consentido por ella… no eran grandes acciones… pero eran las más importantes, esos sencillos gestos que susurraban _"Te amo", _acariciaban su corazón. Su mamá siempre le decía, que un gran amor vivía de las pequeñas cosas… él difería, aquellas no eran pequeñas cosas, para él eran mucho más… que simples **detalles**.


	7. Frente Unido

**

* * *

**

**Frente Unido**

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado, habían terminado de desayunar y estaban alistándose para salir. Hermione y Rosie quería ir al cine y comer un helado de la plaza, Ron y Hugo querían ir al bosque a nadar al lago y trepar los arboles más altos, cabe mencionar que lo único que los había detenido hasta ahora, era tener unos centímetros más en la estatura de Hugo y diez años menos en la agilidad de Ron.

El día solo contaba con doce horas así que debían darse prisa si querían cubrir todo el itinerario. Eran cinco minutos para las diez y el pequeño Hugo de ocho años fue el primero en estar listo, así que bajó a entretenerse al jardín mientras esperaba a los demás. Ron se duchó rápidamente y una vez estuvo listo, hizo la cama y se dispuso a doblar la ropa limpia que Hermione había sacado de la lavadora. Llevaba ya dos pilas grandes cuando escuchó unos pasos conocidos a su espalda.

-¿Papá?

Ron reconoció de inmediato esa mirada, el menor de sus hijos estaba a apunto de pedirle algo que pondría en peligro la delgada línea de su autoridad como padre y su corazón de niño travieso.

-Dime Hugo.

-El tío Fred nos dio una caja de fuegos artificiales…

-…Sí.

-¡Explotan muy duro!

-Sí.

-Ayer fui a jugar al estanque…

-Sí…

-Hay una gran colonia de ranas saltarinas…

-…Sí…

-¿No crees que sería fabuloso si yo…?

-Espera. –dijo Ron firmemente y estudió el semblante de su hijo, se reconoció a sí mismo en la mirada azul del pequeño y dedujo que tenían la misma "brillante" idea.

En ese momento Hermione entró en la habitación envuelta en su bata de baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Ron miró suspicaz a su hijo que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y se dirigió a la castaña.

-¿Hermione?

Ella se volvió hacía el pelirrojo y sin decir palabra pasó la mirada un par de veces de Ron a su hijo y de su hijo a Ron, para terminar posándola sobre el pequeño.

-Dije que no Hugo.

Hugo frunció el ceño tal como Hermione hacía.

-Papá…

Ron sonrio ampliamente.

-Dijo que no hijo.

-Pero ni siquiera te dije que…

-Hugo. Si tu mamá dice que no, yo digo que no.

El menor de los pelirrojos se cruzo de brazos y enfurruñado bajo nuevamente por la escalera. Una vez solos en la habitación Ron preguntó:

-¿Qué quería hacer?

Hermione se acercó a él y depositó un sonriente beso sobre su mejilla.

-Como si no lo supieras Weasley.

Ambos rieron, a Ron le costaba mucho más que a Hermione decir que "no", pero cuando se trataba de dar permiso a sus hijos, en especial a Hugo… muy en especial a Hugo, Hermione y Ron eran un **frente unido**.

* * *


	8. Constancia

**Constancia**

Cuando joven, lo último que quieres hacer de tu vida es una rutina, una serie de incansables eventos que se repiten una y otra vez a tus ojos; los mismos lugares, las mismas personas, los mismos horarios y las mismas palabras cada día como si fuera una lista de cosas por cumplir. Ronald Weasley era uno de ellos, deseoso de nuevas emociones, imaginando su futuro como una espontanea aventura y con esas ganas de devorarse al mundo en un solo bocado… ¿Quién no lo desea?... ¿Qué "recién formado hombre" no lo desea?... después de todo a los veinte años la vida se ve como una interminable línea de puertas abiertas, sí bien es cierto que una gran generación de magos y brujas vivirían con esa oscura sombra de la guerra por el resto de sus días, él, particularmente, lidiaría con imborrables cicatrices en su corazón: la angustia, la desesperanza, la traición, la culpa, la cobardía, el miedo, la muerte… no se enorgullecía de todos sus actos, él mismo se preguntaba si realmente se arrepentía de algo en su vida y dolía profundamente admitir que sí. Cambiaria sus palabras, detendría sus pasos, se tragaría sus celos y sin duda alguna dejaría de desperdiciar su tiempo.

La juventud es una época de "libertad"… solo sabes ver por ti mismo y eso es increíblemente fácil, no necesitas nada y puedes conseguirlo todo, tus pasos son firmes y tu voz es fuerte, eres valiente y despreocupado, brillante y holgazán… pero llega un momento en la vida de todo "tierno corazón" en que te reencuentras con ese ser especial, esa persona que te complementa totalmente y las cosas cambian… porque ya no solo piensas en ti y comienzas a _necesitar _de esa persona, de sus sonrisas, de sus abrazos, de sus besos y de esas dos simples palabras que pueden iluminarlo todo, algunas personas le llaman rutina… pero su Hermione era más que eso, le encantaba el beso de la mañana, su café del desayuno, la sonrisa antes del trabajo, las risas del almuerzo, el suave _te amo_ del atardecer y las apasionadas caricias de la noche, porque nada parecía estar completo hasta que lo compartía con ella. Ron y Hermione tenían sencillos pero invaluables rituales en su matrimonio, detalles que al permanecer diariamente a lo largo de los años, se habían convertido en una _seguridad… _ellos lo sabían, la atmosfera de confianza que lograron construir a su alrededor necesitaba de un esfuerzo diario… de un verdadero compromiso…

-Tranquilo Ron… ya llegará.

Harry y Ron llevaban media hora sentados a la mesa del comedor, en la casa del pelirrojo. El día había terminado y se disponían a cenar, Ginny no debía tardar en llegar del ministerio y se suponía que Hermione ya debía estar allí.

-No, Hermione nunca llega tarde los viernes, es el día en que salgo más temprano del quidditch y ella termina antes su turno en San Mungo, nos vemos aquí a las siete en punto y prepara pescado… -explicó Ron levantándose por enésima vez a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Comen pescado todos los viernes? –preguntó Harry con fastidio.

-Sí, pero siempre es diferente… hay muchas formas de cocinar pescado.

-No creo que haya tantas Ron. –dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

El inconfundible sonido de la red flu en la chimenea, se hizo presente y la imagen de Ginny apareció sonriente en el comedor.

-Hola –saludo ella besando la mejilla de su pensativo hermano – ¿Qué pasa?

-Ron esta preocupado porque hoy no cenara pescado –bromeo Harry mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-No es el pescado… ¿Dónde demonios estará Hermione?...

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde –inquirió la pelirroja entrando en la concina para "picotear" algo.

-No en viernes… -susurró Ron para sí mismo.

-Calmaté, seguro que esta bien, y si no tuvo tiempo de preparar nada saldremos a cenar por ahí –Harry siguió a Ginny hasta la cocina y dejo al pelirrojo solo en el comedor.

-No en viernes Hermione… no en viernes…

-¡Ya llegué!

La voz de Hermione atravesó la estancia y Ron llegó a su encuentro con el dilema interior acerca de gritarle por preocupación o enfado.

-Lo siento cariño, pero fui a la Madriguera para prepararte pescado al horno, el nuestro no sirve.

La castaña deposito un amoroso beso sobre los labios de su esposo y paso de largo para poner el platillo sobre el comedor. Harry y Ginny salieron de la cocina y saludaron a Hermione.

-¡Vaya!... pescado, ¿Qué sorpresa? –dijo Harry con sarcasmo mirando divertidamente a Ron que sentándose a la mesa seguía sin decir palabra.

-No es una sorpresa Harry, siempre comemos pescado los viernes –la castaña se quito el abrigo y lo colgó sobre el perchero de la sala.

-¿Es enserio?... ¿Comen pescado todos los viernes? –preguntó Ginny asombrada –Que… aburrido… ¿no?

-No, es una bonita y saludable tradición… ¿Verdad cielo? –Hermione llenó de pequeños y mimosos besos la mejilla de Ron y este le dedico la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

Sí… había personas que le llamaban rutina… pero para Ron era algo invaluable, algo que hacia latir de felicidad a su corazón y algo en lo que estaba dispuesto a trabajar por el resto de sus días… simple… pero indestructible **constancia**.

* * *


	9. Tranquila

**Tranquila**

Hermione estaba sentada desde hacia ya un largo rato en la mesa de la cocina, dispuesta a ordenar todo el papeleo de los gastos del mes, había decidido empezar una "larga actualización" sobre su carrera como Sanadora y comprobó con pesar que estudiar a estas alturas de su vida parecía mucho más caro y difícil. Hugo había entrado a primer año de Howarts, necesitaba uniforme, varita, libros, útiles escolares, zapatos y una mascota, Rosie había sido recientemente escogida como cazadora del equipo de quidditch y necesitaba uniforme nuevo, equipo nuevo, escoba nueva y esto sin mencionar los gastos correspondientes a su tercer grado escolar. Hacía muchos años atrás que había dejado de preocuparse por el dinero, Ron ganaba muy bien como el guardián de un equipo profesional de quidditch e invertía sabiamente en "Sortilegios Weasley" junto a Fred y desde ese día jamás faltó nada en su casa, ni en la Madriguera, pero estos días las cuentas no encajaban bien y todo parecía indicar que era debido a sus "nuevos estudios". Llevaba al menos dos horas haciendo sumas y restas para ajustar los gastos del resto del año cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta acompañada de las risas y voces de su familia.

-¡Hermione llegamos! –gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la estancia.

Rosie y Hugo entraron corriendo a la cocina y se sentaron junto a su madre.

-¡Debiste ir mami, nunca vi la plaza tan llena de gente! –dijo Rosie con emoción, mientras Hermione le besaba la frente.

-Es cierto, vinieron magos de todo el mundo para ver la final de quidditch el sábado… y ya se que quiero como mascota… quiero un perro –una enorme y honesta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su hijo menor.

Ron se sentó cansado en la silla continua y le lanzó una mirada de resignación a su esposa.

-Un perro… ¿Un perro?... cariño, no puedes tener un perro, un perro no es… no es una "mascota mágica", puedes tener un gato, una lechuza, una rana… -explicó la castaña con ternura.

-O una rata –apuntó Rosie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione la miro molesta.

-No, una rata no.

-Pero yo quiero un perro –gimió Hugo buscando el apoyo de su padre.

Ron le acaricio el cabello.

-Creo que un perro es demasiado hijo, es mucho más difícil cuidar de un animal así, requiere mucha atención, además dudo que Howarts lo permita.

Hugo bufó molesto.

-Yo no quiero una lechuza, se quedan en la torre todo el tiempo, los gatos no juegan y las ranas no sonríen…

Hermione, Rosie y Ron se miraron inquietos ante el último comentario y soltaron a reír.

-¿Los perros si sonríen? –preguntó Rosie con sarcasmo.

-No… no lo se… pero sabes cuando están felices, corren, saltan, juegan y además son muy protectores… el patronus de mi papá es un terrier –dijo Hugo tratando de ganar unos puntos.

-No lo creo cariño, al menos no por ahora, un perro requiere de mucho gastos y en este momento tenemos muchas otras cosas que pagar… -explicó la castaña acomodando su papeles. Dos eternos segundos de absoluto silencio la obligaron a levantar la mirada y se encontró con tres pares de ojos azules, que parecían no entender el significado de esa frase, después de todo jamás habían dicho "no" por razones monetarias.

Ron la miró desencajado, sonrio nerviosamente y se dirigió a sus hijos.

-Vallan a lavarse, cenaremos en veinte minutos.

Los niños asintieron obedientes y subieron rápidamente la escalera.

Hermione miró a su esposo como si fuera una adolescente esperando el regaño de su padre y se encogió temerosa en su silla. Ron tomó suavemente sus manos entre las suyas y la miró lleno de ternura.

-Crecer entre seis hermanos fue… una de las más fabulosas experiencias de mi vida, no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, los vecinos nos llamaban "El clan de las cabezas rojas"… –Ron sonrió con nostalgia –éramos un equipo entero de quidditch, todo un coro de villancicos y una enorme pirámide humana en el jardín… nunca estuvimos solos, sin incómodos silencios o charlas aburridas… las tareas eran mucho más fáciles entre siete y un lazo especial y único se formó entre cada uno de nosotros… pero el pastel es un poco amargo cuando te toca solo una séptima parte… nunca tuve algo propio, algo nuevo o cualquier cosa que pudiera reclamar enteramente mía, la ropa siempre me quedó "grande" o "pequeña" dependiendo de quién me la heredara, mi cuarto parecía un amplio armario de escobas y lo más difícil era compartir la atención mis padres… pienso que era demasiado para papá y mamá… hace años… que tú y yo acordamos "implícitamente" tener dos hijos… Hermione, no me atrevería a negarte el hecho de que me encanta poder comprarles cuanto piden, mis hijos tienen absolutamente todo lo que necesitan y me sentiría miserable si tuviera que obligarlos a vivir en las carencias que mi familia y yo pasamos, no voy a negarles nada a Rosie y a Hugo por causa del dinero, hemos acordado enseñarles que no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres y que hay que trabajar muy duro para conseguir lo que deseas, no los vamos a malcriar… pero no voy a privarlos de nada, cuando trabajo únicamente por su bienestar… se que hemos tenido muchos gastos últimamente y no te culpo, nada me hace sentir más feliz que poder ayudarte a conquistar tus ambiciones, y trabajaré cuanto sea necesario para que tú y mis demonios no tengan que preocuparse por eso… así que no quiero volver a escuchar esta situación en mi casa y mucho menos delante de los niños… si algún día tenemos problemas de dinero, será algo que hablaremos únicamente tú y yo… ¿Entendido?

Hermione lo miró fijamente y se levantó para abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, Ron la sintió sollozar sobre su pecho y abrazandola también, la calmo con suaves caricias.

-Te amo –susurró la castaña aún escondida entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Y yo a ti… mírame.

Hermione le obedeció ciegamente y sentándose en sus piernas recargó su frente con la de él.

Ron le sonrio y limpió cariñosamente sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos y vamos por uno de esos conos de helado con cajeta que te gustan tanto?

Sí –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa –dame solo un par de minutos para calentar el estofado.

Un último beso y Hermione se puso animosamente en acción, escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de sus hijos en la escalera y la cocina volvió a llenarse de risas. Estaba segura, Ronald Weasley había sido la mejor decisión de su vida, lo amaba profundamente y a la mujer que era junto a él, porque no solo era una cuestión de dinero, Ron había encontrado la forma más hermosa de mostrarle que a su lado podría estar plenamente **tranquila**.

* * *


	10. En Equipo

**Notita importante: Esto del genero "picante" definitivamente no es lo mío ¬¬ así que no sean muy rudos si quedo un poco... simple.**

* * *

**En Equipo**

Abajo, en la sala, la casa perecía estar en absoluta soledad y silencio, ni ruidos ni voces, sin pasos o luces, cualquiera apostaría a que la oscuridad que reinaba en ese lugar se debía a la ausencia de sus habitantes y la calma, parecía vivir en cada pequeño rincón… pero arriba, en la alcoba principal, la historia se contaba diferente.

Solo la pálida luz de la luna tenía permiso de entrar por la ventana, las luces apagadas y la ropa revuelta en el suelo completaban el inconfundible escenario de una escena de amor. Piernas y brazos desnudos que se movían incesantemente en un mar de sabanas blancas. Dos cuerpos que embonaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas, bailando al ritmo del corazón del otro.

Sonoros y excitantes ruidos inundaban el espacio que ofrecía el ambiente perfecto para una apasionada sesión de amor. Largos suspiros y traviesas risillas hacían del momento de amar una divertida confidencia.

Dos largos gritos más de placer y el ruido cesó… los amantes se tumbaron sonrientes uno a cada lado del otro sobre la cama, aún con electricidad en la piel.

-Eso fue… -comenzó el pelirrojo.

-Delicioso… -completó ella acomodándose sobre el pecho de su esposo –Hoy te luciste… Ron verdaderamente te luciste, cuanto tú me…

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada

-Digamos que fue un increíble trabajo en conjunto…

Ambos rieron acompañados de una mirada cómplice y un largo y profundo beso se hizo presente.

-No creí que mandar a mis hijos a Howarts me haría tan feliz –bromeó Ron.

Ella sonrio divertida.

-Bueno será un laaargo ciclo escolar…

-Sí… y supongo que te dejaré descansar los fines de semana cuando los niños vengan de visita -Ron beso la frente de su esposa y entrelazó amorosamente sus piernas.

-¿Descansar?... pero sí apenas estoy comenzando –susurró Hermione encaramándose sensualmente sobre su amante.

Una nueva oleada de risas y besos se escucho en la abitación y las ganas de amarse regresaron con más fuerza, después de todo algunas cosas son más placenteras **en equipo**.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que les gustarán y que no olviden dejar sus reviews!!**

**Besos Capuchinos!!**


End file.
